


New Beginnings

by Junkrat-Junkie (JunkratJunkie), JunkratJunkie



Series: Of Junkers And Omnics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkratJunkie/pseuds/Junkrat-Junkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkratJunkie/pseuds/JunkratJunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character insight into Dr. Vincent Worth, a side fic to the main story line. A string of innovating ideas and bad decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> My BF was writing this awesome fic with Junkrat and Roadhog, so I felt compelled to add onto what he's already made. I merely adopted him, but he was born from his mind. But, yes. I will be drawing Vincent in the future, which I will likely post on my tumblr!
> 
> My Tumblr; http://s-intent.tumblr.com/  
> Junkrat-Junkie's: http://junkrat-junkie.tumblr.com/

A man, dressed comfortably in an expensive robe, works over the husk of an Omnic diligently. His tools were of intricate design and purpose, sculpting the metal like clay in his hands. The angular features of his face were outlined by the gold light of his desk lamp and the occasional blue glow of his tools. He shapes the face plate to resemble himself, often referencing numerous self portraits to capture his own likeness. Or rather, his former likeness. 

From the back of this man’s neck, wires trailed over his left shoulder and into the chest of the Omnic. Unlike the typical Omnics that were self-aware, this one was wholly inactive. It was being outfitted with upgraded technology often used in that of durable prosthetics for the disabled. Metallic musculature of an eggshell-white complexion flowed sleekly, complementing the gold and chrome adornments throughout the rest of the synthetic body. 

Three hovering screens displayed the progress of installing vital programs, the uploading of crucial personal data, and his vitals. As the uploading bar neared completion, the cyborg gradually turned the Omnic systems online. First, the basics were brought up: the pumping of vital fluids through the false body, warming up electrical signals to the muscles, and basic mental function and problem solving. Secondly, he gave small commands to test the mobility of the Omnic’s hands, gauging the response and control mechanisms. As the accents of the Omnic’s body lit up, the man’s own motions seemed to grow lethargic.

“Good,” his voice rasped, like he had screamed it sore hours before. “Just a little more…” He tapped in a final code, triggering the final installation. Vince reclined sluggishly into his chair, closing his eyes as if to sleep.

 

For an hour, the room was deathly still. The uploading bar filled and completed, the screen depicting his own vitals flickered just as the Omnic’s body twitched and fully activated.

Vincent Worth, once the leading doctor in a prestigious hospital as well as a cybernetic prosthetics guro, had grown tired of his physical limitations and sought out his own transcendence. However, he was running on fumes, these days. Changing out failing organs with synthetics could only go so far. Slowly, the Omnic sat up and tore out the wires connecting him to his former self. 

“Upload complete, Dr. Vincent Worth.”

_Dr. Worth, the man who thinks he can play god._

_Does he really think that he can sustain his credibility when he’s spouting nothing but nonsense these days? The man has no ethics._

“It would have been … unethical not to progress with this procedure.” A metallic chuckle rose up from somewhere inside himself. He found it amusing that this type of thing was viewed poorly on. “...Thank you, Eden. I already feel … rejuvenated. I feel... alive.” 

His voice resembled how it used to be, if only a bit more mechanical. It was merely a matter of finding the right pitch and mimicking it with an algorithm of his own making. The sick rasp of his dying body didn't carry over. He was young again.

He pulled the remaining cords that attached him to the machines and picked up his sternum plate. It clicked into place with a satisfying snap. Vince shifted off the table, making his way to the wardrobe to dress himself. 

“Should I perform a thorough examination of your new vessel?” Eden asked, “I detected a slight power surge during the upload.”

Vince cocked his head ever so slightly as he considered the potential for errors that may have cropped up. “Proceed. I want the data from the procedure backed up, as well as my consciousness. I will leave nothing to chance.”

 

Vince’s sons gathered for a reveal of what he achieved. He had invited more guests, though the rest of his family believed him to be nothing more than a quack. They may have respected him at one point, but that had changed over the years. All he wanted to do was live to watch the world change and grow without the limitations of weak bones and wrinkling flesh. He gave no explanation for what they could expect, so neither of his sons gave much thought to the Omnic that greeted them at the door and led them past the foyer. 

“The doctor is in his study,” Vince spoke softly, unassuming in that passive tone most bots had. 

“When did our father hire you?” Felix asked, a slight hint of recognition in his voice.

“You mean _bought,_ Felix. They are made to serve us, we do not hire them.” Richard snarled to his younger brother. “Omnic rights are nothing more than a mockery of our own and everything we’ve achieved up to this point.”

At that remark, the Omnic paused and turned to look at Richard pointedly. The brothers stopped abruptly, both stunned as they exchanged looks to each other. The robot’s leer was recognizable, even if he didn’t have expressive features. “You have grown quite narrow-minded, haven’t you, Dick?”

Richard’s shock didn’t last long and it turned to anger, making him close the gap between them and grapple the Omnic by the arm. “What kind of piece of junk are you?”

“I advise you to let go,” the robotic man drawled, his voice holding that same condescending tone he used throughout raising them. After a moment of calculating the outcomes of this conflict, Vince decided to drop the facade. “You are partially correct, but I didn’t purchase this Omnic. I designed this robot from nothing more than pieces of metal and wire … but, I have improved it. It is merely a tool for my own means, a new vessel at my disposal. Have you been so willfully ignorant to my experiments and research for all these years, son? You disappoint me.” 

Richard’s grasp loosened as he recoiled from his father, his horror plastered across his face. “Wh-what? How can this be?” 

Felix’s shock had dissolved to one of intrigue and curiosity, grasping his brother’s shoulder. “That is father, Richie! Can’t you hear him? He must be using it like a puppet.”

Vince’s attention turned to the younger of his sons now, his posture relaxing visibly. “A puppet requires a master, which I lack. Omnics are the next step of our growth, boys. They will be the vessels that carry our consciousness forward... I will show you, follow me.” Vince led the pair to his study, pushing the door open to reveal the scene before them.

The study that Richard and Felix grew familiar with as children was far different than it used to be, with one wall having been removed and the room expanded. The bookshelves of medical and science encyclopedias, and even some journals, remained with several relics from ages past when the medical practice was still in its early stages. Of course, some of Vince’s own artifacts were framed and adorned along the walls. On the other half of the room -- the newer portion of his study -- was far more minimalistic in comparison. It was cold and sterile with more mechanical aspects to it than the rest of the house. The three monitor's displayed Eden’s symbol on what was her screen saver, no longer displaying such crucial information. This was where Vincent Worth spent his days and nights, and now the last hour he had left.

His former body rested on the cot he set up in his study; for when he worked through the night, without signs of any life underneath a white, partially transparent sheet that became his death shroud. The pair of brothers walked into the study with trepidation in every step, both fixated on the corpse of their father. It was Felix that pulled his attention from the body first to peer curiously, perhaps even in awe, at his father and his new vessel. 

“Are you going to share this with the scientific community, father? This … this is new territory for cybernetics and its advancements!” Felix’s excitement showed through that childish grin of his, even though the boy was just reaching his thirtieth birthday. “There are so many applications we could use this for!”

Richard, on the other hand, seemed to only grow further petrified as his thoughts, undoubtedly, spun all the ways this technology could be abused and exploited in the hands of true Omnics, or their sympathizers. His gaze was torn from the corpse to his would-be ‘reincarnated’ father. It was like seeing a ghost, or perhaps a devil, standing before him.

“Richard?” Felix’s tone was soft and concerned for him like their mother often was. “This … is a good thing, Richie.”

Vince remained silent, up until it seemed as though his son was beyond reaching. “You fear for humanity, even though I have done this … not just for myself, but all of mankind?”

Richard sneered, giving his father a disgusted look. “This isn't natural! Felix, don't you understand? That isn’t pops, that's an imposter!”

The eldest son strode quickly to the corpse and pulled the sheet off, tossing the fabric aside. Richard furrowed his brows when he took in the deathly, stoic facade of his father with what he could only perceive to be bliss spread across his features. His condition was worse than he thought, but that still didn't give the experiment merit in his mind.

“What … would mother think, if she were alive?” Richard swallowed a knot of sadness down, slight tears blinked from his eyes.

“She died before I could help her, Richard. The only thing I have left of her is Eden.” Vince looked to Felix to gauge his reaction, then back to Richard. “Your mother was the reason I even stuck with this project. How well it could have been, if she were still around … I could have made her a new body, and we could have remained a family. But, you would not want that, would you?”

Richard’s sneer deepened, turning his incredulous look to Felix to get a feel for where his brother stood. Felix’s gaze dropped to the floor, containing his own grief with his own look of uncertainty.

“Foolish child, shunning the fire that casts light on your insecurity and ignorance… you would rather grieve over the thought of your parents dying than for them to live on as your robotic equals.” Vince’s tone seemed as cold as steel with each word he spoke, dripping with chilling mockery. “You should leave, Richard. If this is how you plan to treat me, I would rather you left. Science can grow fine without your ignorance, it has done so thus far.”

Felix exchanged a look between his brother and father, pursing his lips. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t find his voice to speak up for or against either side of the dispute. He equally saw the benefits as well as the risks of this new discovery.

Richard, in his anger, took that indecision as Felix choosing their father’s side. He sneered, “You don't realize how dangerous that Pandora's box is, father. And you,” he jabbed a finger at his brother, “You're an idiot for being so naive to this all. I hope you come to see reason.” Richard walked away, slamming the doors and exiting the house.

Vince turned to face his remaining son, curiously eyeing him. “Where do you stand on this, Felix?”

The younger of his boys merely shrugged, “I personally support you and what you have achieved … but, there are dangers this could pose to both human and robotic kind.”

“Indeed,” Vincent looked in the direction that Richard left in. “I can already tell that some dangers are starting to crop up.”

Felix approached the bedside, peering over his father's former vessel. “Should we bury your body, father?” 

“We will make arrangements.” Vince put a hand on Felix's shoulder before turning his attention back to his work.

 

The gathering for the funeral was sparse, not wanting to make a scene of it. Perhaps his last attempt to give Richard some closure, though his son refused to acknowledge him.

Felix smiled to his wife, glancing down to their baby girl. “Grandpa isn't gone, Eva. He will get to watch you grow like a flower. We didn't have this before last night...”

“And that truly is your father?” Sarah’s tone was hushed, softly rocking Eva in her arms. “It's strange…”

Felix frowned softly, “I know it may be weird, but this is a true accomplishment for him, for us, and cybernetics as a whole.”

Vince stepped to the edge of the grave, casting a curious eye over those that attended the service. “This is the day we lay my former vessel, made of flesh and bone, to rest. May this act bring some closure to those that refuse to accept my reincarnation, and the success of my work.”

Vince looked over the faces of those gathered, seeing both the mild scorn and rejection, but also the cautious and excited smiles of acceptance. Overall, he felt that acknowledgment of superiority. Whether it was there or not, it wasn't something he took immediate note of. He slowly stepped to another grave beside his own, resting his metal hand onto the stone. “If my late wife were here, she would be proud of this … she would have wanted to see how well her boys have grown up, despite differing opinions. Because of my work, I stand before you now … reborn. This is a good thing for humanity, for us.”

Richard's scowl deepened, “And what if this ‘advancement’ were to fall into the hands of Omnic terrorists, or their sympathizers?”

If he could truly express his disappointment in his face, he would. Vince bore his stare into Richard, then gave an audible sigh. “I will release my findings to those who are willing to perceive a new, happier future for all. Those who would pervert my work for their own agenda will not have access to it.”

Richard’s scowl persisted, unconvinced the robot before him wasn't just some imposter working for the very same terrorists. He stood, beckoning his own family to stand and leave with him. “We’re leaving, Beth.”

Vince gave her a curious look, “Would you not want the peace of mind that my work would promise for your husband? A detective’s life is certainly a dangerous one.”

Beth, ever the concerned one, gave Vince a curious look. She was about to respond when Richard put a firm hand onto her shoulder, cutting her off as he stomped past her towards his father. 

“You will not speak to her. You hear me, bot?” Richard sneered, stopping a few feet short of being in his face.

Vince tilted his head softly, “She can speak for herself, Dick. She has every right to be concerned for your health and stability. I am merely giving her options to think on.”

Felix frowned deeply and kissed his wife's cheek, then moved to intervene between his older brother and father. “Hey..hey, this isn't the time nor place…let's just save this for another day?”

Before he could be stopped by Felix, Richard lashed out and threw a punch. If Vince were still a feeble man, such a strike would have left him winded and flat on his ass. However, things were different now. The sound of Richard's fist slamming into his waiting palm was as audible as the gasps of those that watched the scene unfold.

Before Richard could register the pain, Vince gripped his fist tight in his and twisted his arm slowly as he sighed a touch dramatically. “Richard, you are being brash.”

The pain surged through Richard’s arm, causing him to clench his teeth and grab for the sleeve of his father's suit. He knew that resisting would not be in his favor, so he gave in and slowly eased down, letting his knees buckle beneath himself. “S-stop! You're going to break my arm!”

Beth ran up to his other side, brushing past Felix, to grab and pull at his other arm. For some reason, Vince didn't immediately react. It was only when Richard's wife started to cry out that he let Richard’s arm go. 

Felix shook his initial shock and came to his brother’s side to help him. “Are you alright, Richie? How is your hand..?”

“Hm..” Vince looked at his hand, seeing the red streaked against the eggshell and silver surfaces of his palm. He glanced over Richard's visibly broken hand, spying blood dripping from his knuckles.

It wasn't often that Richard threw in the towel and outwardly expressed his pain. “F-fucking heap of scrap,” the detective growled through his clenched teeth. “He broke my goddamn hand!”

His gaze lifted to scrutinize the crowd’s reaction. Horror and anger was all he saw, but it was out of ignorance and fear. He turned away, walking through a few trees to remove himself from the gathering, tearing a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from his hand.

As soon as he was certain he was alone, he accessed his connection with his assistant. “Eden, analyze the past hour and give me data on the capabilities of this body … unforeseen complications arose.”

“Very well, Doctor.”

 

The evening bled into darkness as Vince worked on calibrating his new vessel, fine tuning the grip of his hands. He knew he made a mistake at his funeral, displaying his unbridled strength on his son. Richard was a highly skilled detective to his precinct, and this could only promise danger for him.

Vince was well aware that the predigest against anything remotely Omnic was reasonably high. He knew human nature and their fear of the unknown, and he expected retaliation for his actions. But, he knew Richard best of all.

He knew that Richard wanted this.

“Calibrations near completion, Dr. Worth.” Eden chimed in, a lingering voice within his own mind as he meditated.

The blue glow brightened softly, showing beneath the light dress shirt he wore as he ‘woke up’ from his meditation. “Perform a backup of my consciousness after calibrations are finished. Prepare a secondary body for transfer, if need be.”

“Intruders detected at the front gate. Should I deploy the security units?” The screens that sported Eden’s logo pulled up cameras fixed on those invading, 

“Enact the bunker procedure, Eden. I want my work intact.” Vince debated sending out the sentries, though that would only make things worse. “Have them in defense protocol should any intruders enter the building.”

“Calibrations complete, Dr. Worth. Intruders are approaching the main doors with volatile substances. Threat of violence imminent.”

The distant shattering of glass pulled him from his thoughts, standing up as he unplugged himself from the main system. “Have the door ready to close if I do not return.”

“Affirmative.”


	2. Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fearing the unknown is ill-fitting for those with high ambitions.

An intruder blasted through a window, from a hail of bullets that signified a security drone activated, and crumpling in the bushes. Richard cussed and motioned for his friends to pull back from entering the estate. He held out a bottle, and his partner lit the rag before Richard pitched it through the broken window. “Fuck him and his scrap bots… Let's just torch the place!”

The molotov cocktail erupted in a blossom of fire as it shattered against the wooden floor. Fire spread wildly, devouring accent rugs and tapestries. Following suit, the mob of anti-omnic militants threw more cocktails and bottles of gasoline through other windows. 

Richard grinned as the house burned, knowing that he had no claim to the wealth nor did he have good memories to prevent him from taking this leap in his life. The detective spat at the ground, turning to give Felix a stern look. 

Two of Richard’s men held his younger brother back, keeping him from interfering or getting himself killed. Felix, with his mouth agape, stared at the estate as it lit up in red, orange, and yellow.

“That bot wasn't my father … If he was, he’s dead now. Got it?” Richard sneered close to Felix's face and with that, Richard pulled him away and towards a vehicle. “You saw nothing, Felix. Came across the estate burned down. That’s all.”

“Whatever you say, Richie…” Felix jerked his arm from his brother’s grasp, sighing. 

 

Once the estate burnt down, drowned by both rain and firefighter hoses, Felix was sifting through rubble and debris, trying to salvage anything from the fire. His exhaustion showed whenever he pushed a heavy beam or paused to catch his breath. Carefully grabbing a piece of charred wood, Felix pushed it aside to reveal a latch to a concealed door and the remains of the rug that once covered it. The handlebar and metal were still glowing softly from the fire. Before he could do anything, a metallic thud slammed against the hatch. And again.

The third strike sent the hatch door swinging up and slamming down onto metal frame that kept the entrance to the family bunker secure and safe.

Felix reluctantly stepped closer to peer down the shaft, spotting a glint of chrome. “F-father?” 

“Why are you here, boy?” his voice is bitter like coffee, full of an unsettling anger. Vince, dressed in simple clothing, ascended the ladder fully and climbed out. “Come to ensure that I am dead?”

Felix paused, confusion showing on his face at his implied accusation. “I came here because I love you, father. I tried to stop Richard, but…”

“But you were powerless to stop him, hn? Too weak, or simply wanting my demise done in a favorable manner? You were to inherit the home, and a portion of wealth, after all. Can't get that if an omnic claims to be your father, right?”

“No! That isn't why I came back, father… please, I was concerned for you and your well being.”

“Hm.” Vince considers his son and his admission of concern, gesturing for him to follow and leads him down into the bunker. It's similarly decorated like his study and lounge, though with more tech.

“Welcome back, Dr. Worth. Your programming has been compromised during the conflict. Should we proceed with the algorithms?”

Vince paused, considering his options. “Run it, correct any irregularities you come across..”

“I just feel that ..” Felix stops when he sees a family tapestry on the wall, fixating for a moment on his mother’s likeness. He realizes then that Eden had her voice. He tore his attention from it when he felt his father's gaze on him. Felix cleared his throat. “I feel that you might need help -- mentally, father… I've ---”

“Because I feel betrayed, Felix? Me feeling betrayed is quite justified.” Vince’s incredulous tone shutdown Felix’s train of thought. 

“No, I mean like … the programming, is everything alright with it? What is this algorithm of yours?” 

“It is one of the few things that keep me from falling apart into fragments … if I had better resources, the process would be more complete.” Vince sighed absently, “Richard set me back more than I would have liked …”

“All the more reason to get some help!” Felix stepped in front of Vince, cutting him off from getting to a switch podium. “We have a good server at the University, we can at least stabilize your condition.”

The omnic scoffed at his son, “You still work at that … school? You could have gone anywhere, but you chose teaching at that second-rate public university.”

Felix sighed, “It's better than it was before, but you never come by to see for yourself. That's beside the point, father.”

“Death is a good motivation to keep oneself on a singular, driven task … in any case, I couldn't have left. My illnesses were quite severe, prohibiting me from wandering far from my lab.”

Felix shook his head, “We can help you discreetly, in a private room, separate from my lectures.”

“I should have made Richard and you lower the casket,” Vince turned away from Felix. “Even so, you both are still letting me down.”

Felix clenched his jaw some, “You've always set the bar for excellence far higher than it should be. Did you really want us to be that perfect?”

Vince turned to give him a disappointed look, though such expressions were more out of habit and not really shown. “If I hadn't, you and your brother would have settled for the mediocre. It was hard for me to accept that you, specifically, settled for less than what you could be.”

“I put my money into good causes, and mother would have been proud of that.” Felix stepped closer, “You married down, for love. Who are you to scold me on that, for doing just like you have done?” 

Vince put his arms to his side, clenching his metal hands. He regarded Felix for a moment, then moved away to another table. “The loss of your mother … it hurt deeply, and it showed me the foolishness of marrying outside of our caste.”

“Yet you still keep tapestries of our family, and her voice, in your life?” Felix probed softly, “I digress. All I am trying to do is help you.”

For a long moment, Vince seem as nothing but a statue, but a sudden twitch seemed to wake him from that. 

“Irregularities have been detected,” Eden chimed in, her voice mimicking the various inflections and pitches of his mother's tone.

Felix, not being a stranger to malfunctions, was at his side immediately. “Something is wrong, I'm going to call for my assistant.” 

Just as Felix pulled his phone out, Vince turned abruptly and smacked the lithe cellphone from his grasp.

“NO!” The robotic voice rumbled harshly, “You want to sabotage my vessel… You want to use me to further your own gains!” 

Felix recoiled from his father, rubbing his hand. “No, father! I want to help you --- this isn't who you are, something has corrupted your mind!”

Before Felix could move further away, the blur of gold and chrome foretold the sharp, agonizing pain that would shortly follow. Vince, in his rage, plunged his hand into his abdomen. All Felix could manage was a pained gasp, reaching for his father’s shoulder. He gripped the cloth of his father's vest with a bewildered look.

There was hesitation as Vince registered just what had transpired, his left hand steadied Felix as both of them looked down to see his chrome arm buried up to his elbow. In that moment, they both knew that there was nothing to be done. His estate was not near a hospital, nor did he house a great deal of supplies for critical injuries. His analytical stare drifted from Felix to the major work table to his right and then to a cabinet beyond that, knowing it may have basic first aid kits and some of his experimental equipment.

Felix's breathing was becoming quick and erratic, clutching onto his father's shoulder with his good hand as he felt his knees fall weak and start to buckle under the weight of his body. 

As Vince felt his son start to sag in his arms, he held him up. He kept the embedded arm limp, as to not cause undue pain, as he guided Felix to the workstation and onto it's flat, cold surface of the metal table. Felix whimpered, much like he did when he got injured as a child. 

“It'll be fine,” Vince muttered softly, trying to reassure his son, noting the telltale signs of him going into shock. “I will be here, Felix. I can save you.”

As Vince started to pull his arm out, Felix seized up and gave a sharp cry of pain. He immediately stopped.

 _No, no. Incredibly irrational move._ Vince chided himself, watching as crimson bled a little more freely from the wound at the girth of his forearm, staining the dress shirt Felix wore. Vince tilted his head some and peered at his elbow joint. An idea, born from desperation, popped into his mind.

With his free hand, Vince grabbed a few tools from beside Felix and brought them closer. He seized the shoulder of his shirt and tore the sleeve off, feeling along the back of his shoulder until he found a concealed button hidden there. With a click, the vital fluids and power to his arm were blocked off. With that, he started to cut into the synthetic covering at the joint with a scalpel in an effort to reveal the bare portions of the juncture.

He needed to work fast, knowing that Felix wouldn’t live long like this. In his haste, he mistakenly pulled a bit more of his arm out of Felix’s chest cavity. This time, viscera accompanied the fresh flow of blood, Vince was incapable of stopping it without some assistance. By the time he even realized what had happened, it was far too late to do anything about it.

The job was finished with a pair of wire cutters and he pulled away from the table, leaving the forearm embedded in his son. Wires dangled from what remained of his bicep, dripping vital oil like a leaky faucet. The blood dripping from the edge of the table made the deadly lullaby into a duet.

Vince frantically rushed around his bunker, sorting through boxes in search for medical kits. Anything whatsoever, that might be useful in his efforts to save Felix. By the time he returned to Felix's side, he was pale and clammy. His lips were turning an icy shade of blue, and he was unresponsive. Time was running out quickly, and he never felt more rushed or helpless in his life.

Vince started to fix a device onto Felix's head, similar to how he did for his former self, then activated the circlet. “Run the program, Eden. Connect him to a omnic body. There’s still time. Use my data to fill memory gaps and pull what you can from Felix's memory as well, Eden.” Vince, working with one hand, mixed a concoction in a small beaker. Picking up a syringe, he had to carefully draw up the right dose. “Prepare nano command, about to inject the serum.” 

Eden pulled up Felix's vitals -- most concerning of which, his failing blood pressure -- and started to run the algorithm as Vince injected the nano medicine near the injury. Once he finished, he pulled the needle out, and tossed the syringe away. “Please stay with me…”

As Vince reconnected his arm and started to pull it further out, Felix woke again and screamed out. He didn’t even try to stop the mess of organs that spilled out with it.

Using his free hand, Vince pressed against his son's chest to keep him from moving. Even though he could switch it off, he kept his hearing on as Felix howled in pain. As the limb was removed, the nano machines went to work and reconstructed what Vince tore up. But, was it enough? Could he replicate his work on Felix? He had to. The doctor gingerly guided the viscera back into Felix’s chest, putting some towels over the grizzly wound to stem the flow of fluids as the nano bots worked. 

“You...will survive, you have to.” In truth, he ran through the numbers of possible successes versus loss and the outcome didn't please him in the slightest. But, he had to try. 

Felix gave a weak, incoherent smile as he reached to grab for Vince’s robotic arm. “S-so … you do care, you do ... feel …” It was all he could say before he blacked out again.

“His vitals are plummeting, Dr Worth. Should I abort the transfer?” 

“No,” Vince pulled his hand free. “Continue with the procedure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Shallow men believe in luck or in circumstance. Strong men believe in cause and effect.”  
> ― Ralph Waldo Emerson
> 
> Comments and feedback are thoroughly appreciated!


	3. Factory New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Epilogue**
> 
> Picking up the pieces of what remains.

The difference between himself and Felix was that he had time to fully anticipate death, where his son didn't. Vince believed vividly that what he felt was compassion for Felix, or was it simply because he wanted to have that validation of a second, successful procedure? 

Vince sat in a chair before the lifeless body of his son, staring back into those empty, dead eyes. “Has the installation finished, Eden?”

“Yes, Doctor. Should I keep Felix Worth inactive?” 

He smoothed a metal hand along his head absently, standing up and pacing around the messy lab. “Yes, for the time being… what facility is he in?”

“Laboratory 9, Dr. Worth.”

Vince started to gather the important documents and instruments from the lab, pausing after a moment of thought. “Acknowledge him as **Adam** … he is our son, as I doubt he will be as he once was..”

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Experience is simply the name we give our mistakes."  
> \- Oscar Wilde.


End file.
